


Negative Space

by fojee



Category: Hanging Out (Web Series)
Genre: Background David/Adrian (Hanging Out), M/M, Pining, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: Marco has feelings and Kiko's life status is "it's complicated."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take-off from Episode 4 of the Filipino web series "Hanging Out" with spoilers for Episode 6. Marco is just a throw-away character, but maybe we'll see him again in season two. (Fingers crossed.)

His heart was pounding when he met Kiko at the ice cream shop. Three months was a long time.

"Exchange papers with your seatmate?"

"Sounds like high school."

Marco handed over his test results to Kiko before opening Kiko's envelope. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Negative. His own results felt like a thorn had disappeared from the center of his chest. Negative, negative.

He wanted to grab Kiko's hand and drag him out, into the nearest motel, or maybe a bathroom with a locking door.

But Kiko wasn't even looking at him. He was staring out the window, fingers tapping on his phone absently. Marco didn't get a clear view of the guy who was with Kiko at the clinic. But it didn't matter. Even three months ago, he knew.

He knew Kiko liked someone else.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

Three months ago, he was just trying to get up his nerve to ask Kiko out for real. Sure, they've been having sex on and off for a while, and it was great, it was amazing. But for Marco, it wasn't enough.

And then the stupid condom broke.

_Was it too late?_

Marco watched Kiko eat his ice cream. 

_It's always been too late._

"Maybe next time?" He said anyway, trying to smile away the pain. 

Kiko shrugged. 

Marco thought about grabbing him and kissing him, thought about talking about feelings again. His head was full of noise and his heart felt too big in his chest.

"Call me." He said, getting up and walking away.

It was the hardest thing ever.

 

\---

 

Three months was a long time when it came to hooking up. It was enough time to forget how it feels, to have his hands on your body, his tongue in your mouth.

His dick sinking into your body. 

Kiko remembered his words to David, about how that guy Marco could make him do things he never thought he'd want to do. He had dismissed it as a fluke, and didn't bother to explain what it was that rose to choke his throat every time Marco looked at him.

It was like gazing into the mirror, whenever he looked at Adrian.

The broken condom was an excuse to run away from those 'feelings.'

But he knew the moment Adrian and David got together. He'd known Adrian a long time. Kiko could tell that there was this happiness bubbling up inside him in the way he smiled. And David couldn't take his eyes off him all night, though that was pretty much how it was with the two of them _every_ night.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

He knew it would never happen, knew how Adrian saw him, how impossible it was for them to be anything other than friends. How many times did he have to see the other guy fall in love for it to sink in?

That night was their annual tradition for getting drunk, and he had two bottles taped to the gloves he was wearing. He hated those nights, or pretended to. But tonight, he didn't mind the long slide to oblivion. He didn't mind ending up face down heaving his guts out. He was already feeling like crap. What's the difference?

But one bad decision led to another, and so he dialed a number that he had thought about deleting on his phone. 

Marco's number.

When they met up, Kiko was still a little bit hungover. And he used that as an excuse to shower at Marco's place. Under the curtain of water, he stared at the bathroom wall and thought about leaving, thought of all the excuses he could possibly make. Excuses he knew Marco would accept.

But Marco met him at the door, and toweled him dry, slowly and tenderly, as if he wasn't as horny and desperate as Kiko was. 

Kiko let himself be led to the bed, opened his mouth to Marco's without protest. And when Marco nudged his legs apart, fingers slick with lube, his breath hitched, but he closed his eyes and tried to escape the noise in his head.

Marco fucked him face to face. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but god it was intimate, and Kiko can't help the whines that escaped his throat, as his nails dug into Marco's tattoos. 

Feelings. Sure, there were feelings. But they were like a time bomb tangle, a big knot of 'it's complicated.' 

He used to think casual sex was the easiest thing, because your just let your body do all your thinking for you.

Marco scraped his teeth on his shoulder, then leaned closer. "I missed this. I missed you."

Kiko couldn't form any words, but he tightened his legs around Marco, and it didn't take long before he came, eyes shut tight to the white-hot pleasure.

Marco wasn't his boyfriend, but he probably came the closest to knowing Kiko's body inside out. Knowing how to draw the sex out, knowing how to make it hurt so good. 

And even after Marco came and disposed of the condom, he was still touching him, kissing him, holding him close.

Marco wasn't his boyfriend, but sometimes Kiko closed his eyes and couldn't tell the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing about Asian BL web series for the past month or so, and didn't even know this thing existed until yesterday. So... *breaks glass to christen new fandom*
> 
> All six episodes of season one is available on youtube via TEAM Mag's channel.


End file.
